


Think Positive

by hellahotchner



Series: Baby Hotchner [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Sickness, Sickfic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellahotchner/pseuds/hellahotchner
Summary: After being sick for a week, Y/N bites the bullet and takes a pregnancy test.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Baby Hotchner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	Think Positive

**Author's Note:**

> not set at any particular time in the cm universe of course
> 
> !!!tw for depictions of nausea and v*mit in the beginning!!!

When you woke up, you instantly became aware of two things: firstly, Aaron’s hard dick pressed against your ass, and secondly, the slight queasiness that you were hoping would be gone by now. 

Jack had brought home a stomach bug from school, and you were pretty sure you’d caught it. You’d spent the last week throwing up and feeling sick all day, and only yesterday had you started feeling better. You thought it was over, but now you weren’t feeling too hot again. 

You close your eyes again, taking a couple of deep breaths. Your stomach was probably just still uneasy and sensitive from being so sick over the last week. You’d be fine. You’re sure you’d be fine. 

Just then, Aaron shifts behind you, cuddling in closer and pressing open-mouthed kisses to your neck. You chuckle lightly, reaching back to thread your fingers through his hair. 

“Good morning,” he murmurs, as his hips start a slow grind against you. You roll over in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and hooking your leg over his hip. This way, when he presses in again, his cock is grinding against your pussy instead of your ass. Mutually beneficial. 

“Someone woke up in a good mood,” you tease, letting out a soft moan when his dick rubs against your clit. You’re both only separated by your underwear, but the drag of the fabric feels pretty damn good. 

Aaron hums, trailing his kisses down your jaw and over your neck. “It’s hard not to when I wake up next to you,” he murmurs, and you roll your eyes playfully. “Is this okay?” He asks, trailing his hand down to pull your panties to the side. 

But the queasiness slowly starts to take over, and being in Aaron’s embrace doesn’t help at all because it’s making your body overheat. You try to breathe through it, but then your body hits the point of no return and you hit fight or flight mode. 

You rip yourself out of Aaron’s arms and sprint towards the bathroom, only barely making it to the toilet before you lose whatever remained in your stomach. Aaron is close behind you, holding your hair out of your face and rubbing soothing circles on your back. 

“I thought you were feeling better, sweetheart,” he murmurs, as you finish dry heaving long enough to breathe. 

“I was,” you pant out, wiping your mouth and then resting your forehead on the toilet seat. It’s gross, but the porcelain is cool and feels good on your heated skin. Aaron seems to sense this, and moves to get a wet rag to put on the back of your neck. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Jack was better after, like, four days.”

Aaron places the cloth on your neck and then sits on the edge of the tub. He keeps one hand on your back, to remind you that he’s there. “As we get older, it takes longer for our bodies to recover from illnesses. You’re probably just taking it a lot harder than he did,” he explains, and you just groan. The nausea is hitting you in waves again, and you want nothing more than to lay on the bathroom floor and die. “Do you want me to call your boss and tell him that you’re still sick?”

“I’ve been out for a week,” you mumble, looking up at Aaron with a pitiful expression. You can see the concern written all over his face, and it only makes you feel worse. “I’m going to lose my job.”

“Y/N, they don’t want you there if you’re throwing up. You work with children, the last thing they want is for you to spread anything to them. Besides, you need to rest and stay hydrated, which you won’t do if you go to work.” He stands you to retrieve the thermometer from the medicine cabinet, and hands it over to you. 

You stick it under your tongue, just staring at Aaron as it reads your temperature. You’re both surprised when it reads 98.6—perfectly normal—because you  _ feel _ like you’re burning up. 

“Maybe you should go to the doctor,” Aaron suggests, as he cleans the thermometer before putting it back up. “Do you want me to stay with you today? The team won’t mind if I take a day off.”

You wave him off, “No, I’m fine. You need to go to work.” The nausea hits you again, and you lean over the toilet. You end up doing nothing but dry heaving, because there’s nothing in your stomach. 

Despite that display not being very convincing that you’re fine, Aaron does actually shower and get ready for work. He makes sure you’re tucked up in bed with a bucket and tons of water bottles before he leaves to take Jack to school and head off to work. And once he’s gone, you just fall right back asleep. 

When you wake up again, it’s already past noon, and while your stomach is still faintly uneasy, you feel well enough to get out of bed and make some toast. You put some bread in the toaster and then pour some coffee, sipping on that while waiting for your toast. 

Once that’s finished, you move to the living room. Briefly, you think about Aaron’s suggestion to go to the doctor, but ultimately decide that you should try calling your mom first. Your mom will know what to do, she always does. 

So you call your mom, and she answers on the first ring. “Hi, mom,” you grin. Your mom lives pretty far away, and you don’t see her nearly as often as you’d like to. “I hope you’re not busy, I was just hoping I could get some advice on something.”

“Of course, honey,” she responds, and the sound of her voice alone eases your anxiety tenfold. You’re already feeling better. “Is everything okay with Aaron?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine with him. Perfect, even. It’s just that I’ve been sick the last week or so, and he wants me to go to the doctor because it’s been really weird. But you know I hate the doctor, so I figured I’d get your opinion, too.”

Your mom hums, “What’s been going on?”

“For a week, I’ve been feeling nauseated and throwing up. I thought it was just a stomach bug from Jack, but I just haven’t been getting any better. I’m tired all the time, I’m always overheated but I don’t have a fever, I’m bloated, and I’m having body aches.”

For a second, your mom is quiet. It freaks you out a little bit that she’s not immediately telling you that you’re fine, but when she asks, “Where are the body aches?” She doesn’t sound all that concerned. 

“Um, my lower back and… I don’t know, my boobs have been super sore. So my chest, I guess.”

“Honey,” your mom chuckles, “when was the last time you had your period? Because it sounds like you’re pregnant.”

Your heart drops when she says that, and all of the puzzle pieces click into place. The nausea that’s worst in the morning, the sensitive breasts, the bloating. You were supposed to start your period last week, and you hadn’t even noticed you’d missed it because you were so sick. Oh, fuck.  _ You were fucking pregnant. _

You quickly tell your mom that you’re going to buy pregnancy tests, and then you shower and get dressed enough to be presentable before running out to the store to buy pregnancy tests. Part of you feels like maybe you should wait for Aaron, because you know that he’d want to be a part of it, but a bigger part of you is terrified to tell him. 

It’s not like you were married. You two weren’t even engaged. You’d been dating for just over a year, and you’d only moved in last month. What if Aaron didn’t want another baby yet? What if he didn’t want a baby with a woman he wasn’t married to? What if he got upset because of Jack? What if Jack felt like you were trying to replace Haley? What if  _ Aaron _ felt like you were trying to replace Haley? What if Aaron has been planning a way to break up with you because he has no intentions of ever marrying you and this baby will be forced to grow up in a broken home?

You can’t tell him. Not unless you’re sure. It would be different if you were engaged or married, or if Jack wasn’t in the picture, but with Aaron this type of thing was more complicated. More sensitive. You didn’t want to create an issue if it turned out that you weren’t even actually pregnant. You’d tell him if the tests come back positive. 

Ultimately, you buy three different kinds of tests. The first brand is First Response, the second is Clearblue, and the third is some off-brand one that says you can get positive results as soon as one minute. 

When you get home, it’s already 2:15pm. Jack gets out of school at 2:15pm, and when Aaron picks him up, he’s always home before 2:25pm because Aaron has to rush back to work. You have less than ten minutes to pee on these sticks and get the damn results. 

Peeing on a stick is harder than you anticipated, but you manage to successfully pee on all 3 tests. You set them all in the sink and then sit on the floor across the room, with your iPhone timer set for three minutes. 

They tick by achingly slow. Every minute feels like a lifetime. When you glance at your phone because you’re sure a minute has passed, it’s only been fifteen seconds. That happens at least four times. 

When the timer goes off, you hear the front door freak open and a faint, “Sweetheart, we’re home!” And you know Aaron is going to head straight to the bathroom to check on you. You turn off the timer and stare straight ahead at the sink. 

You can’t look. You  _ can’t.  _

That’s how Aaron finds you: sitting on the bathroom floor with your knees to your chest, staring blankly ahead. He immediately sits down beside you, trying to catch your gaze. 

“Are you still feeling sick, my love?” He asks, pressing the back of his hand to your forehead to feel for a fever that isn’t there. When you shake your head, his frown deepens. “What’s going on, Y/N?”

Tears spring to your eyes, which you’re sure does nothing to calm Aaron’s nerves. But you can’t help it—you’re probably pregnant, and he might leave you because of it. He’d never outright dump you for being pregnant, nor would he ever leave you to raise a baby alone, but… It might be what leads to the end. He might grow to resent you for forcing your way into Haley’s old place, even though that’s not what you want to do at all. He might not want to marry you. 

You sniffle slightly, using your sleeve to wipe at your eyes. Aaron scoots closer to you, tips your chin so you’re looking at him. 

“Tell me what’s going on, sweetheart. I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

He wipes the tears that slip out with his thumb, and then presses a kiss to your forehead. 

“I called my mom,” you whisper out, trying to avert your eyes. Aaron doesn’t let you, just tipping your chin right back to where it was so you have to face him. “I told her what was going on, how badly I was feeling. I asked her if she thought I should go to the doctor and stuff, because she always just seems to have a sixth sense about that kind of stuff.”

Aaron nods, his gaze intense. “And what did she say?”

More hot tears start to fall and your bottom lip quivers. “Aaron, I missed my period last week,” you whisper, and you watch the recognition settle in his eyes. “I took a test, three of them actually, but I can’t… I can’t look. I’m sorry, I know you probably don’t want a baby right now, not with me. I thought my birth control was reliable, but clearly it wasn’t, and it’s all my fault because I told you that you didn’t need to wear a condom and now…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Aaron shushes you, using both hands to wipe your tears away before gently cradling your cheeks in his palms. “There’s absolutely nothing to apologize for, darling. If those tests are positive, and you’re pregnant, it’ll do nothing but make me the happiest man in the world. Okay? Of course it isn’t planned and it’s unexpected, but that doesn’t mean that it’s a bad thing. I love you so much, Y/N. Sure, having a baby right now would be a bit earlier than what I’d planned, but that’s okay. If those tests are positive, then this is a happy moment. So no tears unless they’re happy tears, alright?”

“Do you mean that?” You sniffle, leaning into his touch. He nods, giving you a soft smile. “Even the part about planning it? You’ve thought about having kids with me?”

“Of course I have,” Aaron murmurs. “I want nothing more than to marry you, have kids with you. Move out to a nice house in the suburbs where we can watch our kids grow up, and then where we can watch our grandkids grow up. Sit on our rocking chairs and drink coffee and watch the sunrise while our babies are sleeping inside.” He presses a kiss to your forehead, and then makes eye contact again. “Getting a head start on those plans is hardly a bad thing, baby.”

You launch yourself forwards, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a crushing kiss. He returns it easily, sliding his hands from your face down to your hips, pulling you as close to him as he can while you’re both sitting on the floor. 

When you pull away, you rest your foreheads together gently. “I love you, Aaron. And I’m so glad you’re happy about this.” You look up at the sink again, and then turn back to him. “Do you want to look, or should I?”

“You should.”

He helps you stand up, and then stays back by the door while you lean over the pregnancy tests. On the cheap test, it says that a cross means pregnant, and you see a  _ very _ bold purple cross. On the First Response test, it says that two lines means pregnant—and while the second pink line is fainter than the purple test, you don’t have to squint to see it. It’s definitely there. And finally, on the Clearblue test in bold digital words:  _ Pregnant. _

You spin around on your heel, clutching the Clearblue test like a lifeline. “I’m pregnant,” you blurt out, holding out the pregnancy test for Aaron to look at. 

But he doesn’t take it. Instead he just hurries forward and wraps you in his arms, picking you up and spinning you around. You cling to him for dear life, giggling and crying with your face tucked into his neck.  _ You’re pregnant. Holy shit, you’re actually fucking pregnant.  _

“This is one of the happiest days of my life,” Aaron murmurs, setting you down on your feet but not letting go. He’s holding you so tightly that it’s almost hard to breathe, but you don’t dare let go either. “I love you so much. So much.”

“I love you, too. I’m so happy that you’re this happy.”

Aaron finally pulls out of the hug, taking the test out of your hand and inspecting it. He turns around to look at the other two, as well, before dropping all three onto the bathroom counter and pulling you in for another bone-crushing hug. 

“I’m gonna be a mommy,” you whimper, as Aaron sways you back and forth. You can hear Jack playing video games distantly, and you feel another bubble of excitement in your chest. Soon, maybe not yet, but soon… Soon, you’d get to tell Jack that he’s going to be a big brother. 

“I’m gonna be a father again,” Aaron laughs, pulling back just enough to press your lips together again. You kiss him back just as passionately, not minding the taste of salt on your lips from a mix of your tears and his tears. “I love you. Thank you,” he whispers against your lips, and you just roll your eyes. 

“You’re the one who knocked me up, Hotchner.”

“Y/N, you’re carrying our baby,” he murmurs back. “That’s… That’s the greatest thing in the world, to me. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

You two hug again, unable to get enough of each other. You’re not showing yet, don’t even know how far along you are, but you know that this is the beginning of a whole new forever. You, Aaron, Jack… And now this baby, too. You already loved them more than they would ever know. You knew Aaron did, too. 

“You’re going to be the best mother.”

“I already know you’re the best father,” you whisper back. After a few more moments of silence, you ask, “So, do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”

Aaron laughs softly, pulling back from the hug so he can wiggle his hands between you. He rests them both on your belly, thinks for a minute, and then definitely says, “A girl.” He removes his hands and puts them on your waist again, tilting his head at you. “What do you think?”

You hum, pretending to think, before you smirk at him. “Definitely a boy.”


End file.
